Day Off
by diiosa
Summary: Laxus tries to enjoy his day off with his three demon spawn children. Alas, he is unsuccessful.


Axel, Dax, and Arda are the three children of Miraxus. They will be in all family stories unless specified otherwise.

I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, but my three children are my own creation lol

"MAAAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

Mirajane Dreyar turned her head from wiping a mug to the sound of two whited haired little boys rumbling down the guild, knocking into each other and everything that came within their reach. She shook her head with a smile; ironically, her twin boys had developed crash magic. Many mages would find this exciting and a potential for greatness, but with Laxus and Mirajane's 8 month old daughter, magic that geared towards destruction wasn't on their wish list.

"Freed~" she said with a windchime-like voice, cueing the green haired mage to set up a protection rune to suppress their magic and keep the guild in tact.

"Good morning, Mama!" said Axel, who had his eyes beaming with love.

"Morning, Mama!" said Dax.

"Hello, my sweet boys." she said with a smile, eliciting a blush from her sons. Mira noticed Dax was missing his bandana, which was strange, along with the fact that both of the boys' hair looked a little burnt on the edges.

"Dax, what happened to your hair?" she asked curiously.

Right before the young boy could even open his mouth, Axel jumped to respond for him.

"He got shocked by Papa for being loud!"

Dax scowled at his brother, raising a small but intimidating fist at his identical brother.

"Shut up! You got shocked too!"

"You're the one who woke up Arda!" Axel said, shoving Dax backwards.

"Because you broke my lacrima!" Dax retorted, shoving him as well.

"You shouldn't have eaten my breakfast!"

Before the boys could even begin rough housing, which was a daily thing, Mirajane set down the mug she was cleaning and leaned over the bar.

"Boys~"

They continued to argue. Mirajane knew she had to patient with them; they were even more rebellious and troublesome than Laxus and her had been when they were young.

"Axel, Dax--"

The boys were too busy threatening and hitting each other to hear their mother.

"Boys."

"Wha--"

The rowdy 5-year-old twins stopped as they felt their mother's dark aura begin to permeate the air, and this started scaring not only Axel and Dax, but everyone else in the guild as well.

"Looks like you brats managed to piss off your mom too." said a familiar deep voice.

The twin boys turned their attention to the giant double doors, to see none other than Laxus Dreyar, their large, burly and temperamental father, carrying a chubby blue eyed baby with a big bow holding up her blonde tuft of bangs. Mirajane's demeanor changed almost instantaneously; her eyes brightened and a loving smile replaced the terror that had been there before.

"What's my sweet little girl doing with Papa at the guild?"she cooed as the lightning mage walked over to the bar, ignoring the greetings and smart remarks given to him as he came inside.

"Arda was tired of her old man and wanted to be fed by the demon herself." he said with a cocky smile. The 8 month old baby reached out and grabbed her father's side burns, and she tugged on it so she could be face-to-face with him. Arda began babbling and smacking his face in a frustrated manner.

"See?" said Laxus as he handed their daughter to Mirajane.

"Laxus, would you care to explain why you shocked our children?" she asked in a terrifyingly cheerful manner. She bounced Arda up and down on her hip and didn't change her playful tone of voice, staring down her husband with a look so cold that the other men in the room began to shrink from fear. He met her gaze and crossed his arms over his chest, a cold sweat running down his back because he knew just how lethal that glare was.

"I had just put down Arda for a nap and then Dax ate Axel's breakfast, so he broke Dax's lacrima, and they started going ape-shit. Then Dax broke Arda's door when Axel pushed him, and they woke up her up.

"And since today was my one day off from being in charge of all these fuckheads, I shocked them a little bit and sent them here to come annoy you so Arda could go back to sleep."

He frowned at the little girl who was bouncing up and down, and he pinched her fat cheeks when she stuck her hand in her mouth.

"Then demon spawn wouldn't go back to sleep so I brought her here." he teased, and Mira swore she saw her precious daughter scowl at her father.

"Hey! Don't call Arda demon spawn!" pouted the Takeover mage.

"All of our children are demon spawn, Mira," he chided, "those two brats over there are evidence enough."

Axel and Dax scowled at the lightning dragon slayer, and they ran up to him and started hitting their father, but Laxus just raised an eyebrow at the punches the twins were throwing.

"You're lucky Uncle Freed's magic is holding us back--" yelled Axel.

"--Because you'd be toast if he didn't!" finished Dax.

Laxus rolled his eyes when he saw his wife giggling; he knew Freed had released the rune on his boys after he had arrived with Arda, and while the punches started to push him back a little, they were nowhere near the level of Gildarts' Crash magic.

"Looks like Laxus is getting his ass handed to him by his kids!" laughed Natsu. The twins turned away from hitting their father, a malicious and irritated glint in their grey eyes.

"Don't talk about Papa like that!" they yelled in unison, and attacked the pink haired dragon slayer, their magic actually doing a fair amount of damage. Soon, everyone in the guild was fighting, including the kids from some of the mages. Makarov Dreyar sighed as he wheeled towards the bar to Mirajane, shaking his head.

"Those two are worse than you and Laxus combined." said the former Master, who was also the great-grandfather to all three of the Dreyar children. Mirajane smiled

"Just wait until they get older; Laxus is going to have a heart attack with the boys, let alone all the other guild children." she reminded him

"Hmph, he'll finally get a taste of the trouble i went through." he mumbled.

A table went flying past Mirajane, who was still holding Arda on her hip, and the already evident vein on Laxus' forehead throbbed even harder.

"WHOEVER THREW THAT TABLE IS GETTING IT SHOVED UP THEIR ASS--" Laxus stopped as his wife put a hand on his arm, handing their daughter to him, and watched her eyes sparkle with fury; he knew what was coming.

"You all remember the rules, don't you?" asked Mirajane in an eery voice, where she donned her most powerful takeover, Satan Soul Sitri; her flames scorched the wood floor and terrified everyone except her daughter. Arda sucked on her father's knuckle, her big blue eyes curious as to why her mommy was angry.

"Y-yes Mira-san." said the room in unison.

"See that, Arda? This is why Papa doesn't make Mama mad." he pointed out.

Mirajane transformed back into her normal clothes, plucked Arda from Laxus' arms, and walked towards the rooms in the back of the guild.

"If anyone disturbs me while I'm nursing Arda, you will not come back alive." she finished with another scary smile, before turning on her heel and cooing at her daughter. Laxus was smirking at the events that had transpired, and he grabbed both his sons to ruffle their messy white hair.

"There goes my day off." Laxus sighed.


End file.
